The Dimencions War FAN-FIC ESPAÑOL
by raindowkid
Summary: En esta historia se muestra de que los bronys y los ponys se encuentran por causa de la guerra Dejo aqui los links de los capitulos por que no se por que no se ven todos C3 /s/8840528/3/The-Dimencions-War-FAN-FIC-ESPA%C3%91OL solo cambien el numero que esta entremedio de los / cambias y les pone el numero del capitulo CAPITULO MAS RECIENTE C3
1. Capitulo 1 El plan V

Capitulo 1

El plan V

Gustavo:

Mi vida ha sido llena de fracasos, solo mostraba la parte feliz de mi pero mi dolor ya iba a explotar yo soy friki por una razón no quiero mas vida social no quiero gente que me maltrate mas de lo que estoy hasta que…

(1 año desde la caída del rey sombra )

Era un ambiente en las montañas con fuerte lluvia y sin techo estaba caminando el rey sombra

El rey sombra revivió gracias al poder de su cuerno caminaba en el exilio y se encontró con Chrysalis tuvieron una charla hablaban sobre quienes eran y luego se casaron y planearon un plan se llamaba ``V ´´ Por venganza

Rey sombra: El plan V se trata sobre que busquemos a discord saquémoslo de esa estatua y volvemos al exilio. Ok?

Chrysalis: Pero sabrían quienes somos!

Rey sombra: técnicamente no iremos con otra identidad

Chrysalis: A realizarlo!

Chrysalis y Rey sombra se mancharon con carbon que lograron sacar de una caverna y se isieron pasar por cebras obiamente tambien hablaban de otra manera para pasar como si nada

Fueron en camino llegaron a equestria

Guardia: Oye quienes son ustedes?

Chrysalis: Soy la Sra Roza y mi esposo Rafael

Guardia: Y por que vienen a Equestria

Chrysalis: Para tener una vida mejor y mas socialidad

Guardia: Ok abran la puerta

Entraron y fueron a canterlot y dijieron que estavan buscando casa por aqui

Un Changeling se transformo en celestia y cruzo como si nada dijo que se llevaran a discord como si nada al exilio nadie se dio cuenta se lo llevaron con tranquilidad afuera y luego el changeling se destranformo y desaparecio

Chrysalis y el rey sombra formaron un hechizo que saco de la estatua a discord

Dijeron de que manera pudiéramos deshacernos de Celestia Luna y esas estúpidas de las Mane6

Discord: Para que me liberaron?

Rey sombra: Te necesitamos para abrir un portal hacia otra dimensión y buscar poder o alguien que nos ayude a batallar y pudiéramos deshacernos de Celestia Luna y esas estúpidas de las Mane6

Discord: Uh nunca lo pensé

Discord: Y como se hará?

Chrysalis: Juntando todo nuestro poder debería crearse un portal instantáneo pero intenten en pensar sobre el portal

Rey sombra: Si casi lo teniamos listo, pero necesitamos apoyo hace unas semanas atrás estaba abierto pero no mantenido

Chrysalis:1 2 3!

Rey sombra Chrysalis sudando como locos

Rey sombra: Ahora Discord mantén el portal

Discord: Ese portal adentro se ve genial es como pasara nuestra dimensión a una mejor!

Rey sombra: Ahora busquemos a alguien No nosotros si no con nuestra magia Alguien que conozca algo sobre nosotros

Chrysalis: Eh hay es un Humano eh oído de ellos pero nunca ha habido una prueba de que existen

Rey sombra: Eh tu humano o ser ven aquí

Gustavo: (Triste) Que es? Chrysalis Rey sombra y Discord que me fume!

Rey sombra: Que nos conoces?

Gustavo: Si dejen entrar y les explicare

Chrysalis: Probé llevar algo hacia allá pero se pulverizo que crees que podemos hacer? Humano….

Gustavo: Me llamo raindowkid y creo que no puede pasar nada de su dimensión hacia aquí tendrían que ser reales en mi dimensión haber traeré algo (raindowkid revolviendo en cuadernos y sale uno que dice Personal) conviértanme en ese pony justo cuando entre (Mostrando su oc)

Chrysalis: Ok

raindowkid: Conviértanme altiro o si no de segura que moriré

Discord mirando con desconfianza

Raindowkid: Ahora

Raindowkid de apoco se iba pulverizando y a la vez convirtiéndose

Raindowkid: Si pude entrar de manera de mi oc

Discord: Que es un oc?

raindowkid: No nada

Cerraron el portal rey sombra, Chrysalis y Discord

Raindowkid: Esto es real, es Equestria?

Rey sombra: Técnicamente, no es el exilio de Equestria

Raindowkid: (choca la muralla) no. No es un sueño!

Discord: De donde eres?

Raindowkid: Mi galaxia se llama la vía láctea vivo en el planeta tierra y soy de chile del continente Americano

Rey sombra: Cuéntanos mas (no me refiero al meme)

Raindowkid: Eh tenido una vida de mucho sufrimiento y quiero estar con ustedes y ayudarlos hay gente que crea series animadas que son dibujos y haciendo que se muevan y le ponen voz y cosas

```My Little Pony´´ Donde muestra bueno alguien creo una serie llamada sobre este mundo principalmente en Pony Ville en una parte de la serie salen ustedes tres pero no juntos si no peleando contra las mane6.

Todos ellos quedaron impactados al ver lo que les dije

Chrysalis: Quiero ver como vuelas

Raindowkid: A ver como funcionan (aleteando y chocando hasta que tomo el control) Woah esto es cool

(Empezó a volar de apoco y volaba mas rápido que un Wonderbolt cayo un trueno y raindowkid choco al rayo y lo rompió con facilidad era realmente increíble era mas rápido que un pestañeo y ya estaba demasiado realmente lejos)

Discord: Bien te manejas bien a quien mas podemos llamar?

Raindowkid: Al Zeds

Chrysalis: Y quien es el Zeds?

Raindowkid: Su hijo ustedes son sus padres Chrysalis y Rey sombra

Se sonrojaron Chrysalis y Rey sombra

Rey sombra: Y cuando lo tuvimos

Raindowkid: Nunca solo escribió una historia llamado

The History of Zeds Sparkle

Rey sombra: Que tal si lo adoptamos Chrysalis?

Chrysalis: Ok

Armando el portal de nuevo buscan gente hasta que encuentran al Zeds con su laptop

Raindowkid: El es!

Zeds: Que carajo Rey sombra reina Chrysalis y Discord y el oc de ese tipo de Bronies Santiago!

Zeds: Pero que carajo pasa ahora?

Raindowkid: Zeds tranquilo te llevaremos a Equestria recuerda son tus padres según el fan fic pero hay no lo son te van a adoptar muéstrale la foto de tu oc para que te transformen en pony

Rey sombra explicándole como funciona el portal y como tiene que teletransportarse

Zeds Logra llegar como su oc

Zeds: Mi nombre completo vendría siendo Zeds Starlow-Fast

Zeds: Les cuenta la historia de su fan fic y les gusto a todos

(Buscan una cueva y se refugian)

Zeds: Y ustedes para que nos llamaron

Discord: Según lo que me dijeron el plan es buscar gente y atacar Canterlot a todo fuerza

Zeds: Según mi historia , mi personaje pony debería hacer todos los poderes por que me trajeron igual que el dibujo y ese dibujo viene de la historia debo controlar todos mis poderes al máximo

Raindowkid: Que tal si vamos a practicar eh?

Zeds y raindowkid saliendo de la cueva

Zeds: Creo que seria lo mejor

Raindowkid: A ver are una combinación a ver lo que pasa aleteo giro aleteo picada giro

Raindowkid haciendo la combinación Hasta que

Raindowkid: Mira Zeds estoy elevando mi velocidad voy con rayos a mi alrededor soy la ostia!

Zeds: Bien sigue así lo que yo pudiera hacer es practicar de apoco

Raindowkid: Bien , quiero ver magia

Zeds: (Esta elevando una roca de 2 metros con facilidad)

Raindowkid: Uh… Que tal si me levantas a mi o intenta controlar mis acciones

Zeds: Ok lo intentare

Raindowkid agitándose para todos lados

Raindowkid: Oye Zeds mas despacio -.-

Zeds: Estaba probando que tal si muevo las extremidades así

Zeds haciendo que raindowkid se ponga a caminar

Raindowkid: Oye no puedo moverme solo hablar y respirar

Zeds: Bien voy bien, voy intentar controlar tu modo de vuelo Vuela raindowkid

Raindowkid: Rápido?

Zeds: Ya veremos

Raindowkid volando rápidamente hasta que se detiene y empieza a volar hacia Zeds

Zeds Empieza a tirar a raindowkid lejos

Raindowkid: Ehh que te pasa!

Zeds: Solo pruebo mi magia en ti aparte te sirve para mejorarte modo de vuelo

PD: Raindowkid es Gustavo pero no quiso decirle el nombre verdadero a Discord Chrysalis y el rey sombra a igual que el Zeds


	2. capitulo 2 El poderoso ataque de Zeds

Capitulo 2

Space ark maleth sempre foren

Discord: Ah con que llegaron de su entrenamiento

Raindowkid: Si claro Zeds perfecciono sus técnicas

Zeds: Es verdad

Chrysalis: En primer lugar no se emocionen tanto

Zeds: (Riéndose) Creo que no nos has visto

Raindowkid: Chrysalis ya vas a ver a Zeds, vengan

(Saliendo de la Cueva)

Raindowkid: Zeds Manéjame

Zeds: Claro

Raindowkid Moviéndose fluidamente a control de Zeds sin ningún inconveniente

Chrysalis: Los humanos aprenden rápido eh

Rey sombra: Ojala que sigan así, Buen trabajo Chicos

Era raro ver a Chrysalis y Rey sombra felices pero es mejor que estén bien

Zeds: Voy hacer el Space ark maleth sempre foren

Raindowkid: Que es eso?

Zeds: Consiste en distorsionar el tiempo y dimensión junto con el espacio, caen todos en una ilusión que no es real, haciendo que sus cuerpos son reventados o mutilados, llenando todo de desarmonia y crueldad de uno a otros solo por el rato que yo quiera y lo hago con la mente

Raindowkid: Que tal si pruebas en mi eh?

Zeds: Voy intentar hacerlo por 2 minutos

El cuerno de Zeds estaba iluminando todo de oscuridad

Zeds: Listo ahora muere

Raindowkid: Oh este mundo esta lleno de cosas raras Chrysalis no! Fue reventada ya va uno luego todos se mutilaron y explotaron

Raindowkid: Este mundo esta raro parece que un creador de creepypastas esta escribiendo y todo lo que escribe es real!

Raindowkid: Eh un dragón!

Raindowkid: A por el!

Raindowkid peleando contra el hasta que lo mato

Raindowkid: Agh que asco imbécil me llenaste de sangre

Raindowkid se fue a refugiarse en una cueva

Raindowkid: Al parecer han pasado ya 3 horas dijo el Zeds que iban hacer solo 3 minutos y veo puras cosas bizarras explotando este mundo se parece a los sueños de Yume Nikki

Raindowkid durmiendo incomodamente

Raindowkid desperto

Raindowkid: Por mis matemáticas deben haber pasado ya 6 días

Raindowkid: Zeds me dejaste tirado Imbécil!

Raindowkid: Ahh ya entiendo esto también me sirve de entrenamiento voy a pelear con lo que mas fácil que encuentre para pelear

Raindowkid: Eh un ojo. Por favor Zeds invéntate algo mejor

El ojo disparo un rayo láser que destruyo una montaña entera

Ojo: Crees conocerme y ni siquiera sabes la bestia que llevo por dentro

Raindowkid: Mejor no me fijo por la apariencia

Ojo: Ahora muere

Raindowkid: Veamos quien gana!

Raindowkid pegándole cabezazos

Raindowkid: Ahora toma una patada en tu cara y eso que eres un ojo que carajo Zeds Eres un estúpido!

Ojo disparando

Raindowkid lo esquivo

Raindowkid: Uffff. Estuvo cerca

Raindowkid: Te maldigo Zeds para que te llame HDP!

¿?¿?¿?: Ah quien le vienes a decir HDP ya veras aumentare tu locura!

Se escuchan ruidos de gente agonizando que pide ayuda

Raindowkid: Maldito -.-

Al Ojo sus parpados se forman como una raíz de árbol y se hace gigante

Raindowkid: COÑOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El Ojo agarra a raindowkid y lo aprieta luego lo tira lejos

Raindowkid: No estoy agonizando

Raindowkid: Yo ya soy un perdedor en la vida de la tierra pero aquí no

Raindowkid se empieza ah transformar en un tipo de humano demoniaco con un tipo de serpientes en su espalda con ojos rojos y bocas

Raindowkid: Ya lo ves Ojo aparte estas turnio

Ojo: Imbécil solo soy un ojo solo miro para un lado por que no soy dos

Raindowkid: Ok pirata

Ojo: Me enfureciste por tu estupidez!

Raindowkid: Toma ya!

Raindowkid Hace un tipo de hameha

Raindowkid: No soy goku mejor me busco otros poderes

Raindowkid tira a las serpientes a atacar mientras peleaba contra el hasta que lo mato

Raindowkid: Oh si oh si lo mate awwyeahh!

Raindowkid se volvió a transformar en su oc

Raindowkid: (grito) Oye Zeds ya me puedes sacar

¿?¿?¿?:Ok

Raindowkid: Oh por fin ese mundo me tiene un gran dolor de cabeza sabes!

Zeds: Al parecer evolucionaste en un humando diabólico raro

Raindowkid: Ha si lo es

Raindowkid y Zeds se fue a la cueva

Todos quedaron impactados con los poderes que hicieron

Discord: Genial raindowkid ya te tengo confianza

Raindowkid: Que nunca me tuviste confianza T.T

Rey sombra: Ya entiendo por que eres nuestro hijo Zeds

Chrysalis: Estamos orgullosos pero hay cosas mas importantes ahora

Chrysalis: Ustedes lo deciden después de que controlemos todos ¿vas a querer irte de aquí Zeds?

Zeds: Nunca yo los quiero y quiero a alguien de Pony Ville

Raindowkid: Uyyyy quien es?

Raindowkid: Es TTTTT-WWWW

Zeds: (interrumpiendo a Raindowkid) Lo dices te echo al Space ark maleth sempre foren

Raindowkid: (Asustado) Me refiero que quieres al alguien que no sea T de terca y W por wáter

Zeds: Estúpido ya te asustaste ya ni saves que decir

Raindowkid: No estoy asustado solo que ese lugar me tiene arto me duele mucha la cabeza

Zeds: Es verdad por que nunca te vi asustado solo rotando el lugar como un borracho

Raindowkid: LoL (no me refiero al league of legend)

Discord: Oye raindowkid

Raindowkid: Dime

Discord: Yo en My little pony soy genial

Raindowkid: Claro

Zeds: [susurando] oye por que les interesa eso?

Raindowkid: Ni idea

Rey sombra: Lo tengo listo

Zeds: Que cosa?

Rey sombra: El plan de atacar a Canterlot!

a decirle a la princesa celestia que cuando venian de viaje a Canterlot están destruyendo Pony Ville

nosotros vamos atacar cuando esten ustedes en camino

3. Luego toman Canterlot y lo dominan

alguien de ustedes dos se queda hay y otro va a apoyarnos

Rey sombra: El camino va tener días nos separamos en la entrada a Canterlot

Chrysalis: Vamos vestidos de cebras igual como rescatamos a Discord

Discord: Y yo de que voy vestido?

Chrysalis: De perro

Discord: Todo por controlar Equestria!

Rey sombra: Ya pueden irse ustedes háganse pasar como ponys normales

Raindowkid: Claro

Zeds: Vamos raindowkid

Raindowkid: Ok adiós nos vemos

Raindowkid caminando con Zeds lejos de la cueva

Raindowkid: ¿Cuántos años tenias en la tierra?

Zeds: 16 y tu

Raindowkid: Tengo 12

Zeds: Tan pequeño eres?

Raindowkid: Así lo es

Zeds: Y como eres tan fuerte aquí?

Raindowkid: Siempre eh sido fuerte pero no dejo escapar mi odio con mi fuerza no le quiero hacer daño a nadie hasta que ahora la desate

Zeds: Ahh

Raindowkid: Supongo que quieres ver a twilight

Zeds: A si es

Raindowkid: Vas a tener muchos momentos de verla en la guerra después de la guerra y eso

Zeds: …

Zeds: Y tu a quien quieres ver?

Raindowkid: A Lighting Dust

Zeds: Y aparte

Raindowkid: a todas

Raindowkid: Llegamos a la entrada a Equestria

Guardia: Quienes son?

Raindowkid: Soy Josué y el es Rodolfo venimos de vacaciones

Guardia: ok pueden pasar

Raindowkid: Cual es la manera mas rápida de llegar a Canterlot?

Guardia: Por el tren a 2 Km de aquí esta la estación de trenes

PD: No tenia mas que hacer y quería dejar justo un capitulo de que empiece la guerra haci que ice relleno con un poco de información de los personajes


	3. Capitulo 3 La guerra comienza

CAPITULO 3

La guerra comienza

Raindowkid: Zeds

Zeds: Que

Raindowkid: Tal vez Twilight te odiara

Zeds: Por?

Raindowkid: Vamos a dominar a Equestria y tu ya sabes

Raindowkid y Zeds se bajaron del tren

Raindowkid: El sueño de todo brony venir a Equestria

Zeds: Es…. Es hermoso

Raindowkid: Por el plan que nos dijeron vamos a tener que esperar hasta ver que ataquen Pony ville

Se sentaron mirando hacia ponny ville

Zeds: ah esperar por mientras quiero ir a ver a twilight

Raindowkid: Tranquilo Zeds yo se cuanto es tu amor por twilight pero debes esperar

Zeds: …. Ok

Raindowkid: Mira si logras ver haya va volando rainbow dash

Zeds: Oye un momento por que te llamas Raindowkid

Raindowkid: Por que me gusta el nombre de Rainbow dash aparte me puse Raindowkid para no confundirme con el nombre de rainbow el mío es raindow lo notas?

Zeds: Ahh

Raindowkid: Y haya va pinkie pie

KABOOOM!

Raindowkid: Es la hora!

Zeds y raindowkid salen corriendo hacia el castillo de Celestia

Guardia1: A que vienen?

Raindowkid: Tengo un aviso importante es grave esto es grave

Guardia2: Ok pasen

Raindowkid: Vamos Zeds apurate

Celestia: Que pasa mis queridos ponys

Raindowkid: Estábamos sentados viendo el lugar ya que somos de las afueras de Equestria y vimos una explosión gigantesca en un pueblo que le dicen Pony Ville

Celestia: Que debe haber sucedido mejor espero la carta de twilight

Celestia: Tomen asiento

Raindowkid y Zeds se quedaron esperando hasta que llego la carta de twilight

Celestia: (LEYENDO EN VOZ ALTA)

Querida Princesa Celestia

Hemos vistos con nuestros propios ojos a Discord

De vuelta

Celestia: Que Discord un momento Discord lo han atrapado

Guardia: Pero usted dijo que lo lleváramos al exilio

Celestia: Nunca dije eso eh hay mas

(Siguiendo leyendo)

Aparte también esta la Reyna Chrysalis! Con todos sus changeling y eso no es todo también esta el REY SOMBRA!

Esperamos su respuesta

ATTE

TWILIGHT

Celestia con una cara muy asustada

Celestia: Llamen a todos los guardias a defender Pony Ville y ustedes dos vallan a refugiarse

Zeds: No [MODO TROLL: ON]

Celestia: Que dijiste?

Zeds: No

Celestia: Como te atreves a decirle a si a tu reina

Zeds: Yo no soy de aquí vengo de otra dimensión para destruirte

Celestia: ERES UN CHANGELING!

Zeds: No soy un humano y si ayudo a los que vinieron atacar todo va según el plan

Celestia quedo impactada al ver lo que dijo Zeds

Zeds: Así que por favor pásame el trono

Celestia: Como se te ocurre decir eso!

Los ojos de Celestia estaban muy adentros y estaba muy asustada de lo que le dijo Zeds

Celestia: Nunca te lo pasare

Zeds: Yo solo quería ser amable

Celestia: Amable? Quieres destruir todo Equestria y gobernarlo eso es amable

Zeds: Si

Celestia: Ya veras

Celestia ataca con todo su poder al Zeds pero el Zeds lo detiene

Zeds: Vamos me esperaba mas de ti

Celestia: imbecil!

Zeds: Mira como controlo a Celestia es genial!

Celestia golpeándose en la muralla

Zeds: Celestia ya entiendo cuando venían cosas malas solo tu te que dabas como si nada viendo como destruyen Equestria era por que eres débil!

Zeds: Ya vas a morir pudiste tirar el sol hacia aquí pero no te quisiste arriesgar de todas formas ibas a perder [MODO TROLL OFF]

Celestia se le estaba expandiendo el cuerpo hasta que exploto

Raindowkid: Oye oye te pasaste

Zeds: Murió por su pasión quedar viendo como destruyen Equestria mientras come palomitas

Raindowkid: …

Entra la princesa Luna y mira el cuerpo de Celestia y tiene una cara de angustia y rabia

Zeds: Ah eres luna tu no vas a tener el mismo destino de Celestia eh?

Luna: No conoces mi poder voy a vengar la muerte de mi HERMANA!

Zeds: De esa perra

Era un ambiente muy tétrico y a la vez llena de odio en toda esa habitación no se podía saber de quien era ese odio ya que todos estaban impresionados por el poder de Zeds y lo que iso

Luna: Ya veras lo que te are estúpido pony

Zeds: Un momento dijiste pony soy un Humano

Luna Queda mas impactada por que solo algunos ponys que pensaban que estaban dementes hablaban sobre los humanos decían

algún día llegaran los humanos no en su apariencia si no que en la nuestra

Luna: Al pasar de los años pensaban que era los changeling pero no eran ellos se referian a esos dos tipos Raindowkid y Zeds

Raindowkid: Me presento princesa luna me llamo raindowkid y el es mi amigo Zeds

Luna: ….

Luna fue atacar a Zeds

Zeds: Space ark maleth sempre foren

Luna: Que?

Zeds: Asi se llama

Luna se desmaya y despierta donde todo esta destruido y muchos demonios hay y gente agonizando gritando

Raindowkid Viendo a luna tirada y agitándose

Raindowkid: Así estaba yo?

Zeds: exacto

Zeds: Limpio todo el lugar y tiro a la princesa luna afueras de Canterlot

29 HORAS DESPUES

Llego Rey sombra haciendo magia para elevar a las Mane6

Zeds Estaba incomodo por Twilight

Rey sombra las llevo a una prisión que era imposible hacer magia y era casi indestructible el lugar

Llego la reina Chrysalis

Chrysalis: Lo hemos logrado! Por fin hemos capturado toda Equestria gracias a ustedes dos Raindowkid y mi hijo Zeds

Rey sombra vallan a hacer guardia en la prisión

Raindowkid: Ok vamos Zeds?

Zeds: vamos

Raindowkid y Zeds entra a la prisión

Están todos los ciudadanos era enorme la prision hasta que escucharon AH QUE VINIERON!

Raindowkid: Eh esa es la voz de …..

Zeds: si lo se vamos

Raindowkid y Zeds ven a Pinkie pie triste Rainbow dash aburrida

Twilight Asustada Rarity alegando fluttershy llorando Applejack Enojada

Twilight: Que le isieron a la princesa celestia

Zeds: Ya no esta con nosotros

Twilight: [Hablando Tristemente]

Que tu la mataste tu fuiste por que nos haces esto!

Zeds se fue

Twilight: Tu quien eres!

Raindowkid: Ehh twilight hola no me gusta presentarme por primera vez en la prisión pero me llamo raindowkid

El que se acaba de ir se llama Zeds

Applejack: Sácanos de aquí Raindowkid

Raindowkid Soltando una lagrima y se va

Raindowkid se encuentra con el Zeds, Estaba llorando y raindowkid le decía que no sabe que hacer.

Zeds: Oye dentro de la prisión no vi a Spike eso significa que pensara que yo lo mate y me odiara mas!

Raindowkid: Que!

Raindowkid: Tal vez Murió o simplemente esta en la biblioteca vamos!

Raindowkid y Zeds se dirigen hacia la biblioteca

Raindowkid y Zeds encontraran a Spike

Estará vivo o muerto?

Que será de las mane6?

Luna como esta?

Zeds podrá reconciliar a twilight?

Twilight se interesara en Zeds?

Que pasara sobre todo esto?

Voy a seguir haciendo preguntas al final de un capitulo?

Velo en el próximo capitulo! :D


	4. Capitulo 4 El escape de las mane6

Capitulo 4

El escape de las mane6

Raindowkid y Zeds corriendo hacia la biblioteca

Raindowkid: Vamos apurate!

Zeds: Oye tu vas volando

Raindowkid: Yyyy…

Raindowkid: Llegamos al parecer los hogares del pueblo no están ni destruidos

Zeds: ….

Raindowkid: Eh hay alguien por aquí

Spike salta y golpea a raindowkid

Raindowkid: Estas vivo menos mal

Raindowkid: Pero me golpeaste!

Spike: Eh quienes son que le hicieron a twilight!

Raindowkid: Solo esta en prisión

Raindowkid: Ahora ven sígueme si quieres estar con ellas

Spike: Me llamo Spike como se llaman ustedes

Zeds: Yo Zeds

Raindowkid: Yo raindowkid

Spike: Oye pero si vamos directo a la prisión

Raindowkid: Solo ven

Raindowkid Spike y Zeds entrando a la prision

Spike: Que pretenden

Rarity: Spike no!

Raindowkid: Entra!

Raindowkid golpeo ah Spike y entro

Spike: Eh no!

Raindowkid: Con que ustedes son como una familia eh?

Twilight: Si lo somos y nunca nos separaremos!

Raindowkid: Bueno ahora tendrán una bonita celda familiar (lo hice por lo de volver al futuro xd)

Twilight: Quien mato a celestia díganmelo?!

Zeds: (pensando decirlo)

Raindowkid: Yo fui y la mate de la peor forma haciéndola explotar!

Twilight: (Asombrada) Pero si tu eres Pegaso no eres unicornio para hacer magia para hacer algo así

Raindowkid: (Se tira al suelo) (Riendo) No me conoces eh

Raindowkid: Vamos Zeds

Saliendo dela prisión

Zeds: Como les dijiste eso!

Raindowkid: Solo te hice un favor

Zeds: Insensible ya no eres lo que creía que eres

``UN AMIGO´´

Raindowkid sigue caminando

En la noche todos estaban durmiendo en todo el castillo

En la cárcel

¿?¿?¿?¿?: (pony encapuchado con un cuerno) Oigan vengan les abriré la puerta rápido tenemos que escapar

¿?¿?¿?¿?: (abrió la puerta) Vengan rápido

Pinkie pie: Oye hay que salvar a los demás!

¿?¿?¿?¿?: No hay tiempo

Todos los rescatados salieron

Pinkie pie: Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres Quien eres

¿?¿?¿?¿?: Pinkie cállate nos van a oír

Twilight: Tu voz me parece conocida

¿?¿?¿?¿?: Claro soy Shining Armor

Shining Armor: Vamos corran!

Shining Armor, Spike y las Mane6 llegaron lejos de las afueras de Canterlot y se escondieron en una cueva

Twilight: Hermano menos mal que están bien

Shining Armor: Saben algo sobre celestia o luna?

Twilight: Celestia ah muerto

Shining Armor: Que ah muerto! Quien la mato!

Twilight: Raindowkid nunca lo eh visto también hay un tipo llamado Zeds

Shining Armor: No lo puedo creer lo único que se es que candence esta a salvo con guardias de alto nivel ojala que estén bien

Shining Armor: Hay que ahorrar energías para mañana

Todos empezaron a dormir

En el amanecer

Raindowkid: Zeeeeds!

Chrysalis: Hijo como dejaste escapar a las mane6

Raindowkid: De segura que fue Zeds tiene amor en Twilight!

Rey sombra: Nos has decepcionado hijo!

Raindowkid: Que se valla del castillo

Rey sombra: Por lo menos que sea un castigo para el!

Chrysalis: Que dices a tu defensa?

Zeds: Pero si yo no hice nada

Chrysalis: Típico ahora toma tus cosas y ándate

Zeds: (Pensando) Que le pasa se esta comportando de otra manera el era alegre y buena persona pero ahora es lo contrario

Zeds saliendo del castillo

Zeds: No lo puedo creer!

Zeds camino mucho demasiado hasta que cayo al suelo agonizando

Shining Armor: He hay un civil!

Twilight: Ess…. Esss Zeds!

Applejack: Amaremoslo!

Rainbow Dash: Agamosle hablar!

Amarran a Zeds con una liana

Zeds: Eh donde estoy

Zeds: Twi-Twiii- Twilight

Twilight: Quienes son ustedes?

Zeds: EJJJ

Pinkie: Por que habla así?

Zeds: Eh viajado muy lejos por que me desterraron de Canterlot estoy muy cansado

Zeds: Me llamo Zeds Sparkle Starlow-Fast

Shining Armor: Sparkle

Zeds: Exacto

Twilight: Que somos familiares?

Zeds: Hay otras cosas mas importantes que hablar

Shining Armor: Tiene razón

Zeds: Raindowkid que te ah pasado

Rarity: Con quien habla?

Applejack: No lo se

Mientras tanto en el castillo

Chrysalis: raindowkid ve a destruir pueblos!

Discord: Ve a poner banderas del mal

Rey sombra: Ve a difundir los mensajes

Chrysalis: Ven a castigar a ellos

Discord: Demuestra el poder a los ignorantes

Rey sombra: Mata a estos rebeldes

Chrysalis: Ve a matar a rebeldes

Discord: Difunde el dolor

Rey sombra: Has el chaos

Raindowkid: Nadie me da ordenes van a morir!

Quedaron impactados a lo que les dijo

Raindowkid: (Difundiendo en sombra) verán mi transformación!

Raindowkid: El demonio que llevo a dentro el dolor lo verán en una persona mantenida

Raindowkid: Quien será primero

Chrysalis: Ni te atrevas!

Chrysalis va y le tira un poder a raindowkid

Raindowkid: (agarra el poder) ya veras por enfrentarte a mi!

Raindowkid: (haciendo transformar ese poder con puntas de sierra) Toma!

Pasa al lado de Chrysalis

Chrysalis: Ajajajaja y eso era eres un ma-l-ckkekk

Chrysalis: Nooo!

Chrysalis se corta por la mitad

Raindowkid: Por los segundos que te queda de vida quiero decirte que soy ultra poderoso! Dirigi ese poder como un bumerang!

Viene el poder hacia raindowkid

Raindowkid lo toma

Raindowkid: Bien (apreta el poder y explota)

Salio mucho humo

Raindowkid: (Golpea con un tipo de fuego azul a Discord)

Discord: Llego mi hora no no es asi

Discord termino de quemarse y murió

Rey sombra: (caminando hacia atrás)

Rey sombra se cae a un acantilado

Raindowkid: (acercándose) Toma! (tira a una de esas serpientes y se come a el rey sombra lo tritura y todo

Raindowkid: (se acerca al trono) yo soy el rey de este mundo! Nada me puede detener

Raindowkid: Solo Zeds y en parte las mane6 pero eso es imposible!

Canterlot estaba cubierto con una sombra oscura y tétrica

Raindowkid: Por fin yo soy alguien importante y nadie lo arruinara!

Raindowkid toda su forma de ser se havia ido era Malo era odioso le dava igual la existencia de alguien ya que el lo mataria con facilidad ese niño de 12 años simpático y buena onda ya no lo era ya no hay esperanza

Zeds: Para vencer a Discord Rey sombra y Chrysalis y raindowkid necesitamos mas humanos

Zeds: Necesito ayuda de Shining Armor y a ti twilight

Zeds: Según como me dijeron como se hacia hay que llegar a los sentimientos mas profundos y un unicornio tiene que apoyar a mantener el portal

Zeds: Eso si no se si pudiéramos

…


End file.
